


Change The Weather

by IJustWannaAskSomething



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaAskSomething/pseuds/IJustWannaAskSomething
Summary: “Heeeey, …Sivir.” Cassiopeia waved awkwardly. Her usual charm was gone, along with her confidence. Heavens, Sivir could crush her meticulous built attitude in a matter of seconds. “How have you been- ““What do you want, traitor?” Sivir’s rich voice was as sharp as the crossblade.“You look good... for someone back from... you know...”“For someone being stabbed in the back by a Noxian bitch?” Sivir grit her flawless teeth.“Hey, at least you met your dad!” Her fake cheeriness made her cringe. Sivir squinted at her, like Cassiopeia was dense, before stomping away with her usual angry steps, as if the whole world has wronged her.Cassiopeia joins the League after coming to terms with her new self. Many things changed after Cassiopeias return from Shurima. One thing didn’t: her crush on Sivir. She learns Sivir is still alive and tries to mend their relationship. When they meet again, Sivir is pissed und Cassiopeia is helplessly in love.Minor couples might be added later. Cassiopeia is a dork. Sivir is a BAMF.





	Change The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> When they meet again, many months later at the league, Sivir is pissed und Cassiopeia is helplessly in love.

Was Cassiopeia used to getting what she wanted?

Yes.

Was she used to the world bowing at her will?

Yes.

Was she used to luxury and comfort?

Absolutely.

Was she used to having scales, fangs, and a sense of smell that made her foster brothers’ puberty disgustingly obvious?

No.

Never in a hundred years did the Noxian noble imagine that she would end up at the bottom of the fuckable scale. She also didn’t anticipate suddenly towering the men around her, including her father whom she was used to look up to. Also, her standard of only bedding men at least a head taller than her became quite a problem, unless she would do the deed with Sion, there were rather few options, excluding non-humans of course. Despite her sudden un-humanness, she vowed herself no the stoop that low and mingle with other species.

Mingling with anyone had become an issue anyways, starting with the fact the she refused to leave her room for half a year after Talon and some of her father’s men dragged her back to Noxus on an ox cart. The cart had been the only option, not only because she wasn’t used to her new limbs (or the lack thereof), but also because she wouldn’t stop wailing and pitying herself for about a month straight. It got so bad, that even her father (whomst most beloved daughter she believed herself to be) told her to cut it out. This led her to silently crying in her room and making a polite appearance at the dinner table.

One could say that Cassiopeia’s life changed rather drastically.

The now serpent also knew, that she was the only one to blame. She could have achieved her goal in Shurima without the back stabbing. They could have gotten the treasure and Sivir would have surely accepted a nice pay-out, no questions asked. Her father always taught them to be smart about who they killed – they could be valuable later. But no, despite the slight crush she developed on Sivir during their journey through the desert, she thought she would be smart and cut off all loose ends. Sivir wouldn’t have been her first crush during a mission and surely not her last. At least that’s what she thought.

But Sivir’s shocked and pained face haunted her.

At night she would wake with the feeling of guilt and regret weighing her down.

Every time she caught a glimpse of her new reflection, a new wave of defeat rushed through her.

She deserved what she got.

She deserved to suffer for taking an innocent live.

But oh, what a joyous moment it was, when she learned that Sivir was alive.

|||

Cassiopeia had slowly gotten back into the DuCoteau household’s routine. The routine of mastering the art of stealth and killing. Talon didn’t say anything when she slipped into the training room in the dead of the night, but she could taste the relief and happiness with all her new senses.

Her father only gave her a few days after the end of her hermit life to adjust to her new body and senses. As soon as she could make a halfway-steady descend on the main staircase, he and Katarina began to train her mercilessly. It was obvious that the two spend far more time researching about snakes that she did (not that she picked up a book with more than twenty pages voluntarily) and surprised her with training ideas and concepts tailored to her new form.

Cassiopeia didn’t expect the be asked by her father _not to throw daggers_ , a skill she learned before she could walk, but to evade them when he and Katarina threw them at her. Every day they would test her limits and abilities. Soon, she could sense her family and the servants all over the house. She would tell who was approaching from a mile away. She knew in an instant her father’s mood after a council meeting.

The DuCoteaus preferred spilling blood but didn’t say no to poison. It wasn’t until another fight with Katarina (they only thing that didn’t change), that she discovered, that _she_ was poison. Talon had already made a run for the rooftops when they raised their voices in the dining room, but it wasn’t until Katarina threw tipsy accusations of sleeping with her long-lost lover around, that she spat _poison._ The serpent’s sudden outburst had the two women stop dead in their argument and just stare at each other and the blubbering puddle of liquid and hardwood floor.

“Oh my god.” Katarina took a step back. “This is disgusting.”

“Shut up!” Cassiopeia shrieked. “I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“You ruined the floor, Cass!”

With a hiss she retreated in her room to throw another pity party, praying for no further surprised by her body. Oh, she was so wrong.

|||

When Cassiopeia was officially introduced to the High Command, it was two full years after her “accident”.

Cassiopeia’s body slid gracefully over the smooth, cold marble in the High Commands chambers. She almost smiled when she thought back to the time, where she was a blubbering mess. When she thought her life was over because her sexiness was gone. But she was so wrong. Cassiopeia was stronger and deadlier than ever.

After her first discovery of spitting poison, she learned much more about her abilities. Granted, the snakes which replaced her human hair about a year after the curse took on her, was a less welcome surprise, but it also taught her the blood curling scream that turned men into stone.

With her new abilities a new confidence grew in her. Before, she was Katarina’s sexy sister, always competing for attention by men and women. Now she was a powerful and deadly being. Not a woman but something much stronger. Marcus had let her go reluctantly on a mission he would have never let her go on as a human. But when she returned with the desired scroll and left behind a mansion of head bodies, the head of the house DuCoteau knew, that his daughter had recovered.

Reintroducing her as the youngest member of the household was pure formality, but it also showed, that the house DuCoteau was unbroken by tragedy. The assassin’s guild showed off their newest addition with pride and confidence.

Submitting a request to add her to the League roster was only logical after she wreaked havoc in Draven’s arena. The executioner was not thrilled that she stole his spotlight but reassured her, that he was still down if she ever wanted to practice some one-on-one combat since not only her screams made things stone-hard. The old Cassiopeia would have flirted back, triumphing over a new conquest, eager to rub it in Katarina’s face. But the new Cassiopeia just gave a soft chuckle before slithering away. She was truly reborn.

|||

“You know,” Katarina began.

They were on their way to the League for Cassiopeia’s formal introduction.

“Talon found out, that that desert guide isn’t dead. Some magic fuckery happened and somehow there is an emperor in Shurima now. But whatever. You should probably watch your back, she’s in the League, too.”

Cassiopeia _froze._

“What.” She couldn’t even form a proper question. “Sivir is...”

“Ah, Sivir, right. I haven’t met her yet.  Apparently, she joined shortly after...” Katarina gestured at Cassiopeia’s body. When she looked at her sister’s face, all easiness was gone. “Oh no. Cass. No.”

“I will watch my back.” Cassiopeias schooled her facial expression, but the snakes on her head betrayed her.

“You have a crush. On the guide. Whom you killed.”

“I do not- “

“You have a crush. On a Shuriman princess.”

“I don’t- “

“You’ve been crying over her for two years!”

“You don’t know that!” the serpent finally snapped.

“Oh, I do know- “

“Shut up you Demacian loving slut!”

Katarina drew in a sharp breath. “You are a nasty liar!” she hissed.

“No one else smells like Demacian armour oil after a week ling ‘recon’ mission!” Cassiopeia smirked at her dumb folded sister. She polished her golden claws on the collar of her tunic and adjusted her headdress in the carriages glass window. Then she threw an arrogant look at Katarina.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” She smiled.

“I hate you.” Katarina proclaimed.

“Of course, you do.” Cassiopeia smiled. Everything was as it has always been.

Only that Sivir was alive.

|||

Being introduced to the league was incredibly boring. They wanted another show of her abilities to adjust her to the other campions and gave her an incredibly dull step-by-step guide on how to act in the rift and the different functionalities.

After five minutes, Cassiopeia was bored out of her mind and tried to practice meeting Sivir whilst throwing poison on training dummies.

_Hey, how have you been?_

_Hey gorgeous, new to this place?_

_Sivir, long time no see, you look great!_

_Yes, the tail is new, thank you. Nice Shuriken!_

_I’m lost, can I come to your room?_

As excited as she was, she also dreaded seeing the other champion. Maybe she wouldn’t see her until they were on opposite teams? Then they were unlikely to meet until the match was in full swing. Sivir usually ruled the botlane like the princess she was, or so Cassiopeia was told.

Maybe her stupid crush would just evaporate when she saw Sivir again. Because honestly, being obsessed with someone presumably dead for two years wasn’t healthy. Yes, she felt intrigued by Sivir when they first met in the small desert town. And Sivir didn’t show any _disinterest_ despite the mild sunburn on Cassiopeia’s face.

But then again, she stabbed her in the back. Literally.

And then she though she was dead for two years.

And she wasn’t the curvy Noxian anymore, but a half snake.

A half snake with snake hair.

Cassiopeia sight and made her way to the exit of the training room.

 _How does one look like when resurrected from the dead?_ She pondered. Maybe Sivir’s appearance changed drastically, too.

Maybe Sivir would laugh it all off.

Maybe she would stab Cassiopeia in the back.

Endless possibilities.

The summoner assigned to show her around began talking again. The serpent rolled her eyes. She wanted this day to be over.

|||

Cassiopeia would meet Sivir sooner than anticipated. And not the way she wanted to. She wanted to be confident and maybe a little bit sexy when she saw her again. Instead she is exhausted and annoyed and her shoulders slump like a common girl’s, as if she wasn’t Noxian royalty.

The summoner led her to a new area, another soooo important part of the league.

“… here do the champions assemble to get to the rift. This is also where you will be brought after the match. Oh. It looks like it is almost over. You can maybe meet a few new faces!”

Cassiopeia rolled here eyes again. Like she wanted to meet any of the ten clowns.

Along the wall, ten summoner platforms were in a neat row, ancient patterns surrounding the cold stone. Cassiopeia felt the flow of magic before she could see if. Beams of blue light shot from the platforms before the champions materialised. There was the Demacian girl she vaguely remembered and a weird looking tree with a face. She already turned to leave with another roll of her eyes, but her summoner just had to go and chat with one of the champions, probably to advertise the latest addition. She was ready to snap at him when she froze.

There.

Was.

Sivir.

In all her living glory.

With the same dirty scarf, she wore when she crumbled under Cassiopeia’s blade.

Her armour had the same dull shine to it the serpent remembered and her eyes-

Sivir looked at her with murder in her eyes.

Sivir looked at her.

With hate.

And murder.

But she looked.

At.

Her.

“Heeeey, …Sivir.” Cassiopeia waved awkwardly. Her usual charm was gone, along with her confidence. Heavens, Sivir could crush her meticulous built attitude in a matter of seconds. “How have you been- “

“What do you want, traitor?” Sivir’s rich voice was as sharp as the crossblade.

Cassiopeia was very sure, that if the league didn’t prohibit fights outside the rift, the blade would already have decapitated her.

“You look good... for someone back from... you know...”

“For someone being stabbed in the back by a Noxian bitch?” Sivir grit her flawless teeth.

Cassiopeia grimaced. “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” She tried for a smile but failed.

Sivir just glared at her. The serpent smelled the supports unease from behind Sivir. The yordle would shield her if Sivir tried anything, right? Just because they just laned together didn’t mean she wouldn’t protect Cassiopeia for murder.

“Hey, at least you met your dad!” Her fake cheeriness made her cringe. Sivir squinted at her, like Cassiopeia was dense, before stomping away with her usual angry steps, as if the whole world has wronged her. They probably did. Because Sivir was alive and a queen and a warrior and the fiercest person Cassiopeia ever met.

Cassiopeia’s heart flutters. Sivir might be the person who hates her the most, thought she is the only one who didn’t make a deal about her appearance. Baby steps, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
